


Ermac x Ai - Valentine's Day

by KittyWonka



Series: The Soul Master and the Princess [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Kisses, Made this last year but decided to post it now :p, Sweet, Touching, Valentine's Day, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWonka/pseuds/KittyWonka
Summary: Ermac was new to the whole concept of Valentine's Day, and he asks Ai what it was about. After being told the information about the day of love, Ermac and Ai decided to surprise each other and things started to get steamy.





	Ermac x Ai - Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> As one of the tags said, I made this last month for Valentine's day and I just decided to post it now (even though I should've earlier but oh well lol :p. Hope you like! <3 Ai belongs to me and Ermac belongs to Netherealm Studios. Cheesy summary is cheesy. xp This fanfiction is NOT for anyone under the age of 18 so please don't read if you're 17 or under. >.<

The day of love has arrived, with Ermac wondering what it was about. “Ai, what is this ‘Valentine’s day’?” he asked. “It’s a day of couples celebrating or people who confess to others of how they feel. It is basically the day of love,” she said with a smile. “We don’t normally celebrate holidays like this in Outworld, but we would like to since we are with you,” the construct said with a smile.

“Then I will make a surprise for you,” Ai purrs. “We should as well,” Ermac says as he gives her a kiss. Hours later it was getting dark out and Ermac walks to Ai’s room with a box of chocolates and roses, but spots a trail of rose petals leading up to it. He followed the rose petal path and opened the door, seeing Ai in a robe, soon taking it off as she was wearing very lacey, pink, and revealing lingerie with candles lit and her hair very curly, some of it covering one of her eyes.

Ermac immediately felt himself go hard as he was in awe of Ai’s beauty. “Ai...you look beautiful…” he gasped with a blush on his face. He walked into the room and closed and locked the door. “Thank you, Ermie~ like your surprise?~” she purred. “Yes. We also got these for you,” he said as he handed her the box of chocolates and bouquet of roses. “Aww thank you so much, Ermie,” she smiled and put the box of chocolates down and the roses in a vase. She then walked over to Ermac and pulled him to the bed, falling back with him on top of her. 

Ermac smirked and chuckled. “Someone seems excited~” he purred. “Very...I-I love you, Ermac,” she stuttered. “We love you, too, Ai,” he then bent down to kiss her softly but passionately. He was rubbing Ai over her clothed breasts with one hand and her pussy with the other hand, she was wearing crotchless panties...oh Ermac was in for a treat. Ai moaned in the kiss and then felt him grind against her area, moaning a bit louder.

Ermac stood up to take off his pants and boxers and saw Ai sit up. He lied down and without warning, he sees Ai start to rub his cock and then suck the head. It was going so fast but at the same time, it felt so damn good. Ermac let out low moans and with one eye open, he sees Ai bob her head. His gloved fingers were tangled in her chocolate hair as he relished this pleasure. He then sees Ai rub herself with her free hand.

Some of her love juices was slowly dripping down her thighs as she kept sucking on Ermac and rubbing his shaft. The wraith was biting on his bottom lip and he arched his back. “Ai…” he groaned out loud as he felt himself getting hotter. “W-we’re going to cum!” Ai kept going until she felt him release his load down her throat, hearing him moan loud. Ai also moaned as she swallowed his load and then slowly pulled back. Some of Ermac’s semen was on her bottom lip.

Ermac sat up and chuckled. He then leaned in to kiss Ai, tasting himself. Slowly, he lied Ai on her back and kissed down from her jaw, neck, tummy, down to her exposed vagina. He began to gently kiss it, then kissing turned to licking and sucking. Ai let out a soft moan, making Ermac shiver and him feeling a tingle in his chest. He first licked her lips and then licked her clitoris, then he started to insert a finger inside of Ai. The princess moaned louder this time. “E-Ermac...i-it feels so good…”  
Ermac chuckled as he kept going with his actions, pumping his finger in and out of her. After a few minutes, he felt Ai throb as he tried to keep his pace. “E-Ermac...I-I’m going to cum!” she moaned loudly as she throbbed and came onto Ermac’s finger. Ermac smiled and pulled back from Ai’s vagina, slowly pulling his finger out to see some white onto it. “You are such a naughty girl~” he said seductively to her.

Though they both have very high sex drives, just cuz they came, doesn’t mean they are done. It was time for the main event as Ermac mounted on top of Ai, pulling her legs past his hips, putting the tip against her entrance. “Are you ready for us, love?~” Ermac said. Ai nodded and whimpered, “Y-yes...p-please give it to me…” she moaned.

Ermac smiled and then slowly pushed into Ai, him moaning out loud of her warmth and how tight she was. Ai clutched the bedsheets and arched her back as she felt herself stretch. “A-ah, s-so big…” she whimpered. The soul master chuckled to himself, “Y-you are very tight, princess...you must’ve been wanting us all day…” 

Ai nodded and adjusted herself. “I-I have been...p-please ravish me,” she moaned softly as she then felt Ermac thrust into her in a slow pace. The contact between Ermac’s member and Ai’s entrance felt so amazing. After minutes of slow, passionate thrusts, Ermac grabbed onto Ai’s waist and began to thrust faster and harder. 

The cat girl’s soft moans became loud and full of passion. It felt so incredible, it was driving her insane. Same with the soul master as he let out husky groans, some growls here and there as he continued thrusting into his lover. “O-ohh, Ai...you feel so wonderful...we don’t think we are going to stop any sooner...” Ermac moaned. Ai nodded fast as she felt Ermac brush up against her sweet spot. “A-ahh, ah, ah...y-yes, yes yes!” she moaned over and over. “E-Ermac!” Seeing his lover arch her back, knocking her head back into the bedsheets and clutching them as well, Ermac felt his heart pound. The sight of Ai underneath him as he was pounding his princess made him go crazy in the best way possible.

He bent down to kiss Ai, tongues twirling and tasting each other...it was so sweet, so passionate, so addicting. After what seemed like a while, Ermac felt himself grow tight and hot in his lower area as he kept thrusting. He was very deep inside of Ai, and he wanted to pleasure her even more. “Ai, w-we’re going to cum!” he groaned out loud. “M-me, too...Ermac! C-cum inside of me, p-please fill me up!” she screamed in pleasure as Ermac continued to pound her and felt himself empty his load inside of Ai. He moaned loudly and heard his princess scream in pleasure as she came onto his member. 

The two stayed close to each other, hugging and kissing gently. After they came from their highs, Ermac slowly and carefully pulled out of Ai. He then sees his semen slowly pouring out of Ai’s vagina, him letting out one more breathy chuckle. Ai giggled as well, fluttering her eyes shut. “Did you enjoy this, our princess?” Ermac asked with a soft and sweet smile. Ai opened her eyes half way. “I did...you know how to make me go crazy...and I love it every single time. And I also love you,” Ai said softly. Ermac smiled gently and kissed her softly. “We...um...I love you, too, Ai.” Ai’s eyes widened in surprise as she heard Ermac speak from first perspective. He never did that before until now, but she thought it was cute. 

She leaned up to give Ermac a hug. “You’re so adorable for a mummy, you know that?” Ai giggled. Ermac smiled. “Well for a cat, you are cuter~,” he purred. Ai smiled and kissed his cheek. Ermac grabbed the box of chocolates and opened them, feeding one of them to her. “Mmm...strawberry cream filled...my favorite!” she cheered before she ate it. “Yummy.”

Ermac giggled this time and kissed her cheek. “Happy Valentine’s day, Ai,” Ermac said happily. “Happy Valentines’ day, Ermie,” Ai responded. Luckily she had medication to prevent herself from getting pregnant...but hopefully someday they could start a family together. Ermac imagined what it would be like to be a father like Kenshi or Johnny...to have a child that might grow up to become a kombantant, maybe teach them his and Ai’s fighting skills...to become something amazing in life. It made him smile to think about it, same with Ai. Ermac gently lied a hand on Ai’s tummy, the two cuddling each other. Ermac was happy to know about Valentine’s day, he hopes to make his little Valentine, Ai, very happy, every year.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading my weird fanfiction lol. I'm not the best writer in the world so excuse the grammatical mistakes. Also please no flames or rude comments. I would appreciate constructive criticism. ^-^
> 
> Also I might make a mini series on these two named The Princess and the Soul Master. And later down the line they do have a baby girl named Aerma (thanks to my sister from another mister, Alimay Storm. :3) 
> 
> Please give me kudos and follow me for more. :> Thank you for reading


End file.
